Bats Is So Gonna Kill Me
by LadyArtemis13
Summary: Fem!Robin Wally West has a problem. He just realized that he is in love with his best friend, Robyn. What he doesn't know is that she feels the same. All he really has to worry about is what Batman is gonna do to him for daring to touch his little girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Young Justice. You can tell because if I did Robin would be a girl and KF would love her, not Artemis. :D **

**AN: I've decided to make Robyn, yes **_**Robyn **_**not Robin because she's a girl, 14 in my fics instead of 13. Why you ask? Well…because I can. Everyone else is the same age though.**

He was staring again. He just couldn't help it. The entire team, that being Kaldur, Artemis, Conner, Megan, Robyn, and himself, was sitting in the living room. They were watching the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie _On Stranger Tides_. At least, that's what everyone else was doing. Wally, as he had already established, was staring at Robyn again.

_It's really not my fault. I'm a hormonal teenage boy. It's only natural for me to keep staring at a beautiful girl only a few inches from me. _And beautiful she was.Robyn, and, _God_, he just wished he knew her real name,had curly black hair to about the middle of her back. Her skin was pale but naturally so and not at all in an unhealthy way. She wasn't very tall, 14 years old and she was only 5'3, but it worked for her.

Anyway, it honestly wasn't his fault, as far as Wally saw it. She was only a few inches away, sitting right beside him on the two person couch. "_Don't you mean a __love__seat?"_ a voice in the back of his mind asked. "_Shut up,"_ Wally told it. Because there was no way he could be in love with, or even like, his best friend. …Right? Sure, they hung out practically every day and he hated, absolutely dreaded, those times when she went with Batman on long missions. He constantly worried about if she was okay, if she was hurt, or if, God forbid, he would never see her again. Sure, he always thought about how pretty she really was and sometimes he just wanted to take her in his arms and, and, an…

_Oh God, I really do love her!_ This revelation definitely threw Wally for a loop. He had spent so long denying his feelings it was like second nature. It was what he realized next, however, that really scared the speedster. _Batman is going to kill me. _After all, everyone knew the Dark Knight loved his little girl and if there was one thing scarier than a regular Bat it was a protective DaddyBat. He was suddenly startled out of his thoughts by the same person he'd been thinking of.

" Wally!"

"What? What?"

She furrowed her brow slightly, worried. "Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it."

"I'm fine. What makes you say that?"

She put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at him, slightly amused. "Well for one thing you didn't notice when the movie ended five minutes ago or when everyone else left."

He tore his eyes away from the sight of her hips, err the hand on her hip, and looked around. She was right. Apparently his little inner monologue had lasted longer than he thought. The TV was turned off and they were the only ones left in the room. The rest of their teammates had evidently gone to bed.

"Oh."

"What's wrong KF? Something on your mind?"

_Oh, no, nothing really. Just the fact that at some point I fell in love with my best friend and only just realized it. No big deal._

He stood up and slowly started toward the hallway. "Everything's fine Robyn, really." He glanced at the clock and saw that it was already one o'clock in the morning. "It's late we should get to bed. I'm fine, honestly."

"Wallace Rudolph West!" (He flinched at the use of his full name. Really, what were his parents thinking?) "Do not lie to me. Tell me what's wrong right now so that I can help you." With every word she said she had stepped closer to him, forcing him to step back until he felt himself hit the wall. He gulped as he noticed how close they were. He could feel the heat coming off of her body. All he would have to do is just reach out and _No, no, stop thinking like that, Wally! Stop it!_

"R-Robyn, I'm telling you I'm f-. " He was cut off by her hand against his cheek. _Her skin is really soft,_ he thought absently. She made him look her in the eyes, well, in the sunglasses. "Just tell me KF," she said so softly it was almost a whisper. They were both quiet for a minute, just looking at each other and, was it just his imagination, or did she keep glancing at his lips? It was when she licked her own pink lips that he finally gave in.

Wally slowly leaned his head down, giving her time to pull away if she wanted. She hesitated for a moment before leaning up and meeting him halfway in a soft kiss. It was slow at first, both of them getting used to actually kissing their best friend, but slowly grew more passionate. Their lips moved in perfect sync as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and hers wound themselves around his neck. He lightly brushed his tongue against her lower lip and was delighted when she opened her mouth, granting him access. Their tongues met and he shivered as he heard her moan softly. They fought for dominance for a few minutes until he eventually won. Robyn wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned them so that she was against the wall. It was a good few minutes before they pulled away, if only because the need to breathe became too much.

Both panting he finally spoke, his lips only inches from hers. "You wanna know what's wrong with me? I just spent the last half of that movie realizing how much I love my best friend."

A small smile formed on her face as she moved just a little closer so as to speak against his lips. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I love you too, huh?"

Wally grinned back at her. As they leaned in for another kiss he couldn't help but think, _Oh yeah. Bats is so gonna kill me._

**AN: Is it just me or are my endings usually corny? Oh well. Feel free to leave a review or flame if you want. Any feedback is good feedback. :)**

_**~LadyArtemis**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Woohoo! Finally, I've posted something other than a one-shot. I was just gonna make this another story, but this seemed easier. Enjoy! :)**

It was around 10:30 when Wally woke up. As soon as he sat up, however, he closed his eyes once again. _It was just a dream. That was all it was._ Because, after all, there was no way he had _actually_ told Robyn how he felt, let alone kissed her, and there was _absolutely_ no way she felt the same or kissed him back.

So, yeah, Wally was kind of, maybe, just a little, depressed as he got ready for the day. Depressed as he was though he was still starving, _like always_ as a certain archer would say, so he sped off to the Tower's kitchen, a blur to anyone watching.

It seemed the speedster was the last one awake, as usual. When he entered the kitchen the rest of the team was already there. Megan was cooking breakfast while Connor was sitting at the table and seemed to be brooding. Artemis was beside the clone with a glass of orange juice in front of her, having a lively conversation with Kaldur.

"Morning, Wally." His breath caught in his throat at the sound of her voice. He turned to see Robyn with a mug of coffee in her hand, leaning one hip against the counter. He thought back to the night before and once again desperately wished it hadn't been a dream. The young bird seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and blew him a kiss while none of the others was watching. It was then that KF realized that he really was the luckiest man on earth and that it w_asn't _all just a dream.

"Mornin, Robyn," he replied, much happier than he had been only moments before. He sent her a wink before joining the other three at the table. He smiled as he heard her quiet giggle. The rest of breakfast passed normally enough. The most that happened was Kaldur having to break up Wally and Artemis's usual argument, this time over how Wally apparently ate like a pig. As they all left for their usual activities they all thanked the Martian girl for the meal. Thankfully, she had gotten much better with her cooking skills. While she still wasn't exactly a gourmet chef she no longer burned everything.

Kaldur said he was heading for a swim in the saltwater pool, which meant he was going to spend at least an hour soaking. Artemis had to go home for a few hours as she hadn't been back for a while and wanted to visit with her mother. Megan set to work washing the dishes. Connor stayed in the kitchen to keep her company and help with the chore. Hopefully, they would still have enough dishes for dinner when the clone was done. Super strength and fragile objects just didn't mix very well.

Kid Flash caught the Girl Wonder's eye and gestured for her to meet him in the hall. As soon as she was clear of the kitchen doorway, so that Megan and Connor wouldn't see anything, the speedster enveloped her in a kiss. While significantly less heated than the night before's, the kiss still left them both slightly breathless as they pulled away.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Wally grinned at his, dare he think it? He grinned at his girlfriend.

"Good morning." There was a bright smile on Robyn's face. They looked at each other for a few seconds before she began to bite her lip, a worried expression on her pretty face.

Naturally, at this look Wally began to grow concerned.

"What is it babe?"

She sighed. "Well, I was thinking, and as much as I want to, I don't think we should tell the team about us. That would just make it easier for Batman to find out and, well, I do like my boyfriend alive."

"I was thinking the same thing Robyn." He gulped nervously. "So, Bats is definitely going to kill me then?"

This time she shot him an apologetic look, which was all the answer Wally needed. He shrugged though and sent her his usual crooked smile.

"Ah well, it'll be worth it." She laughed slightly.

"That's easy for you to say, Wally. You're not the one that's going to be a widow before you even get your license," she teased lightly. The red head wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She let her hands rest on his muscular chest, looking up some so as to meet his green eyes.

"Well I'd hate for such a pretty girl like you to have to play the grieving widow. So how about I just promise to try and not die on you any time soon? That work for you?"

"It's a deal." They leaned in for another kiss, totally oblivious to anyone but their significant other. It's a shame they didn't notice a certain Martian and clone that had seen everything (telekinesis made doing household chores so much quicker). It was also a shame that they forgot about the countless security cameras Batman had put around the mountain, those that everyone knew about and those only he, and possibly Robyn, knew about.

**AN: I'm evil. Don't worry; ya'll will get to see what Bats does to Wally in the next chapter. I promise. Let's just say it involves kidnapping, the Batcave, batarangs, threats, possibly poisoned cookies, and, of course, Alfred. You also get to see what Megan and Connor think about the team's newest couple. I'll update soon. :)**

_**~Lady Artemis**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright guys, here it is. Batman finally gets to have a little "talk" with KF. Alfred too, of course. *sigh* Wish the poor boy luck. Oh, and let's just say that since Wally doesn't know who Robyn is, he's never been to the mansion or met Alfred. ;)**

Megan slowly backed further into the kitchen trading a shocked look with Connor. Well, she looked shocked. She could tell that he was too, but, as always, his expression was mostly unreadable.

'_When did that happen?__' _She could feel the clone'sconfusion even through the mind link. They didn't want to speak aloud for fear of the apparent couple hearing them.

'_I'm not sure. I didn't know anything about it and apparently they don't want us to.' _ She understood their reasoning of course, but she still felt slightly hurt that they apparently thought the rest of the team couldn't be trusted.

Superboy scowled, mostly because he could feel her hurt through the link and he didn't like it. _'What did Wally mean about Batman killing him? He's not actually going to, right?'_

Megan smiled. To most anyone he only sounded angry, and looked it too. She, however, could hear the slightly protective note just under the anger and see it in his eyes. Whether he would admit it or not, most likely not, he did care about everyone on the team.

'_He just means that Batman is very protective of Robyn. It is mostly believed that she is actually his daughter.'_

Connor was still frowning as he looked at her. _'You didn't answer my second question. He's not actually going to kill him, is he?'_

She gave him a slightly worried look, nervously rubbing her left forearm with her right hand.

'_Honestly, Connor?' _She looked at her feet for a second before meeting the young Kryptonian's eyes. _'I'm really not sure.'_

After all, a protective DaddyBat was a force to be reckoned with.

The last thing Wally remembered was heading to the kitchen for a snack. Everybody else had already left for the training room for a session with Black Canary. Wally was supposed to be training with them, but he figured a quick run to the kitchen would be fine. He'd make it to training in plenty of time.

He was wrong.

Just as he was reaching out his hand to open the refrigerator door, he felt a sharp pain, more of a pinch really, on his neck. After that, his world went black.

Kid Flash woke up to find himself tied to a chair, hands and feet bound so that he couldn't make a run for it, in what seemed to be a dark cave. The only light he could see was the one swinging, almost eerily, right above him, almost like his own little spotlight. _Okay, Wally, don't freak out. Let's just try to calmly think of a way out of here. No need to panic._ It was then that another light came on, all the way on the other side of the cave, and what Wally saw almost made his heart stop completely.

Now illuminated by its own little spotlight was a black car; a very high tech, very dangerous, black car that anyone who had ever heard of the Dark Knight would recognize.

Wally's eyes widened._ The Batmobile, but then that means… Okay, now it's time to panic! _It was then that he heard what seemed to be footsteps coming towards him. He just couldn't pinpoint where exactly.Wally squeezed his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to see whatever (most likely awesome) Batweapon he was going to be killed with.

_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm de-_

"Would you care for a cookie, Master Wallace?" His eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar voice, oddly enough with a British accent. Standing in front of him, the apparent owner of the footsteps he had heard was an older gentleman. What little hair he had left was white as snow, same as his mustache, and he was wearing a crisp black suit, with a domino mask covering his eyes. _A mask? Well, he's obviously part of the Bat family. _Most strange, however, was the silver platter of chocolate chip cookies he was offering to Wally.

"A, a cookie?" This was defiantly the strangest kidnapping ever.

"Well of course. What kind of person would I be if I didn't offer our guest some refreshments?" If this was what being a guest of the Bat family was usually like then Wally sincerely hoped Robyn didn't invite him over for Thanksgiving or something.

"Umm, no offense or anything, but are you like some kind of Batbutler or something?"

The man hummed for a second. "Well, I suppose I could be called such. Or you could just call me Agent A." The look he sent Wally clearly said what he was to call him.

He held up his tied hands. "Well, ah, Agent A, I really would like to take one but as you can see, I'm sort of tied up at the mo- eep!" Yes, he eeped. You would too if a batarang suddenly shot out of the darkness and cut the ropes binding your hands together. Agent A didn't even blink.

Wally slowly reached for a cookie; after all, this seemingly harmless old man _was_ a Bat. Who knows what he could- would- do to him? He bit into the cookie and chewed slowly, as amazing as it was, he didn't know what could have been put in them.

As he ate Agent A began to speak. "I'm sure you know why you're here, Wallace. Apparently, you see fit to actually touch the young miss." Wally slowly swallowed the last bit of cookie and gulped nervously. Agent A smiled calmly. "Now, I know and you know that if you hurt her, well, you won't like the consequences. Of course, I'm sure you would never even think to do such a thing, right." Wally nodded quickly. This was one scary old man.

Agent A sat the cookies on a table that Wally had just noticed and began to walk away. "Good, well, Batman will be with you momentarily." He paused to glance over his shoulder. "Oh and do enjoy the cookies. I added a special ingredient, just for you."

As he watched Agent A disappear into the darkness, like any good Bat could, he glanced at the trey of cookies and gulped once again. _Special ingredient? Oh God, what did I just eat?_

"There's no need to be worried. The task of killing you is to be left to me, not Agent A," came a deep, growling voice. Kid Flash yelped as Batman suddenly emerged right in front of him, seeming to seep out of the shadows themselves.

"B-Batman, I- I, what I m-me-mean to s-say is," he paused, taking a deep breath. _Come on Wally, be a man. Just tell him that you love Robyn and don't care if he approves or not._ He took another breath.

"Please don't kill me! Please don't! I mean, you wouldn't want Robyn to hate you or anything, would you?" _Way to be a man, Wally._

Batman just stared at him for what seemed like hours. _Oh, can't he just hit me or something? I can't take this creepy stare down! _

The Bat finally spoke. "I don't like you, Wally. After watching those security videos, I downright hate you right now." Wally flinched at every word; sure he was going to be killed. The Caped Crusader continued. "Yet, for some reason, Robyn seems to like you. And your right, if I kill you, she probably will hate me."

Wally noticed how the rough, scary tone he'd been talking about him with softened slightly when he said Robyn's name. _Is it wrong that I'm really wishing Robyn wasn't such a daddy's girl right about now?_

Batman was taking again. "However, if you ever hurt my little girl, even in the smallest way, even if you aren't aware that you did, I will kill you, consequences be damned." Kid Flash finally felt a little bit of relief. He was going to live! Well, you know, so long as he never hurt Robyn, not that he ever planned to.

The Dark Knight's sharp voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Do I make myself clear?"

He gulped, _again_, and nodded. "Y-yes, sir. Of course, sir." A thought finally struck him. "Ah, Batman, sir, I was supposed to be training with Black Canary right now and everyone is probably wor-"

"I have already informed Black Canary that you won't be attending today's training session." Right, of course he did.

"Oh, uh, okay. So, are you gonna untie me so that I can head back to the mountain?" He probably shouldn't have sounded so hopeful, but, _damn_, that bat was scary. He was probably going to have nightmares. _Well, if I do, I could always just go to Rob- Ah! No, bad Wally. _He was sure that Batman could read minds to some degree, especially if you were thinking about Robyn.

Later, once he woke up, Wally would swear up and down that he saw the slightest hint of a smirk on Batman's lips; right before he felt that same pinch as before and his world, once again, went black.

**AN: Poor Wally. Ha-ha. You don't touch Batman's little girl. Oh, and for anyone who's wondering, Alfred, ehem, excuse me, **_**Agent A's**_** secret ingredient was just double the usual amount of chocolate chips in the cookies. Please review! :D**

_**~LadyArtemis**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so I'm a horrible person and apparently an extremely unreliable author. I apologize to any readers that added this story to their 'follow' list and have been waiting for an update. I swear that I meant to add another chapter right after the third one but then I started writing a book, a legitimate book, which turned into a few chapters for multiple (potential) books. Hopefully I will finish at least one of those books and some day get it published. Until then, here is the next chapter of **_**Bats Is So Gonna Kill Me**_**. Once again, I apologize to my readers and want to say thank you to any that have remained loyal to this horrible, unreliable author.**

The team, minus Kid Flash, was walking to the Mountain's living room after a long training session with Black Canary. Artemis was complaining about the fact that Wally didn't have to participate.

"How is that even fair? Where was he any way?"

Robyn sighed. She had a feeling that she knew exactly where Kid Flash was. _Hopefully Bats just scared him and didn't rough him up too badly._

Kaldur resisted the urge to roll his eyes. After all, it wouldn't due for the team's leader to show how much he sometimes felt like he was babysitting a bunch of four year olds. Okay, maybe five year olds. At least they were the kind of five year olds that you forgave after five minutes in the corner. _Hmm, the corner? That might be something to think about next time Artemis and Wally start arguing…_

He answered Artemis for what felt like the twelfth time. "Black Canary said that Batman said Wally was busy with a very important mission. She said Batman made it seem like it was something that could not possibly be put off until after training."

Robyn snorted. "Yes, I'm sure that Batman found it so important it just couldn't be put off."

Artemis turned to the mini-Bat. "You know where he's at?" She probably shouldn't have even been surprised. After all, Batman told Robyn things he would never tell anyone else. Plus, Kid Flash was her best friend and had been since before the team was started. _They'd be more than friends if they would just open their eyes and actually see for once. _

Robyn just nodded. "I've got a feeling I know exactly where he's at. If I'm right, then you should all feel at least slightly sorry for him. Yes, even you Artemis."

No one saw Megan and Connor exchange looks. Considering what they had heard and seen that morning, they were pretty sure they knew exactly what Robyn was talking about and considering what Batman was capable of, yes, she was right, they did feel bad for Wally.

Artemis raised a blonde eyebrow. "What are you- Baywatch?"

They had just entered the living room and saw that, to their surprise, Wally was on the couch and seemed to be sleeping.

He barely moved when Artemis said his name. Well, what she would consider his name.

Kaldur raised his eyebrow just like Artemis had previously. "Perhaps his mission is already finished?"

Meanwhile, Robyn was scanning over every visible inch of her boyfriend. _Well, there doesn't seem to be any injuries. Then again, Batman could have just made sure they wouldn't be seen easily. Besides, who knows what he did to him mentally? _She winced slightly at that thought.

Megan and Connor were thinking along the same lines as Robyn.

'_Does he look hurt to you?' _Megan was also worried for her friend.

'_I don't think he is. Maybe the Bat didn't actually do anything to him? Or maybe he actually was on a mission?'_ Connor looked at his girlfriend only to be met with a slightly unbelieving look. He could feel her disbelief through the link as well.

'_Conner, he's Batman. __**The Batman.**__ I may not have been on Earth very long but I do know that there is no way that he wouldn't have done something to Wally._

Artemis was slowly getting angrier. "If he was just on the couch napping while we were training our butts off then he had better hope that it was a very hard and very traumatizing 'mission'."

"Oh trust me, it most likely was." Robyn ignored the questioning looks she got from both Kaldur and Artemis. She walked over to the couch and shook KF awake. He shot up with a gasp, like he was waking up from a nightmare.

"Don't trust the Batbutler!"

"…What?" The question came from the rest of the team, all that is except Robyn. She was just looking at Wally with pity.

"Agent A too?"

Wally looked up at her. "Robyn! It was horrible! I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life!"

Kaldur raised his hand slightly. "Wally, calm down. What happened?

Artemis crossed her arms. "Yeah and why do you look like you just met the devil himself?"

Wally sped over in front of Artemis so that he was right in front of her face. "I look like I just met the devil himself because I did, along with his right hand man." He pointed his finger directly in Artemis' face as if to make his point.

"And let me tell you: a classy butler with a suit and a British accent is so much worse than a demon with horns and a tail."

"…What?" The comment once again came from the whole team besides Robyn. She now seemed to be amused more than anything.

Artemis slapped Wally's hand out of her face. "Okay, so Kid Crazy seems to have finally lost it. Can't say we didn't all see it coming. I know I did."

Kid Flash made a frustrated noise before speeding back over to Robyn. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not crazy, Robyn! _You_ know I'm not, right? He got me! He got me while I was in the kitchen- which, by the way, is _so _not cool. That's like sacred speedster territory! But he got me! He _got me, _Robyn!" By that point he was shaking Robyn by the shoulders and seemed to be just slightly past the edge of hysteria.

"KF-K-WALLY!" Robyn yelled. He finally stopped his shaking and let go of her shoulders. He just stood there and sort of looked at her like a lost puppy.

Robyn placed both of her hands on Wally's face. "I believe you and I promise you that I will talk to him tonight, okay? Tonight." She pulled him into a hug. After all, anyone who spent an undetermined amount of time in the Batcave being interrogated by both Batman _and_ Agent A needed a hug.

Wally wrapped his arms around her waist in return and buried his face in her hair. "You'll talk to both of them?" he asked.

The rest of the team, who had all but been forgotten by Robyn and Kid Flash, could just barely hear him and wondered who else he was talking about. They were also trying to figure out when the two of them had apparently gotten together because, even though the two best friends had always been slightly touchy-feely, this seemed to go beyond simple friendship. Well, Artemis and Kaldur were; the other two already knew they were together.

Robyn hid her smile from Wally, knowing that he probably wouldn't appreciate her amusement at his pain. "_Both_ of them. I promise."

Aqualad coughed slightly, ruining the little moment that the two seemed to be having. "Ahem, is there anything you two would like to share with the rest of us?" As the two pulled away from each other he looked pointedly at Wally's hands on Robyn's waist and hers around his neck.

Connor, having grown tired of all of the drama, took matters into his own hands.

"Wally and Robyn have been dating since, most likely, last night," he said with a bored look.

Wally turned his head towards the clone but still didn't let go of Robyn. "How do _you_ know that?" he asked, slightly suspicious. _What if Batman has him spying on me? *gasp* What if __**Batman**__ is spying on me __**right now**__? _He subtly glanced around, checking for any cameras. He didn't notice Robyn looking at him and smirking slightly, having guessed what he was thinking.

Megan spoke up when it seemed like Connor didn't really care enough to answer.

"We saw you two in the hallway this morning after we finished the dishes. We didn't mean to spy on you!" She added the last part quickly hoping her friends wouldn't get mad at her.

Robyn laughed. "It's okay Megan. It was gonna come out eventually."

Artemis finally said something, having finished letting it sink in that Robyn and Wally _were _actually together. _And here I was thinking we would have to shove them in a closet for them to start dating._

"Aw, come on Robyn! You can do better than Baywatch!" she said with a grin.

Wally stuck his tongue out at her. "Well, she wants _me._ Besides, how could she do any better when she already has the best there is?" He finished his little self advertisement by looking off- majestically of course- into the middle distance with what he thought was a model worthy smile.

Artemis snorted in obvious disagreement while Robyn just rolled her eyes. Wally slumped slightly and glared at the archer.

Kaldur again resisted the urge to roll _his _eyes. _That corner idea is looking better and better…_

"I for one am very happy for you two," he said. "Now, Wally, from what I understand your 'mission' was actually Batman threatening you for dating Robyn?"

Artemis grinned again. "Oh man, I didn't even think of that. Dating the Dark Knight's only daughter? You, Kid Risky, are either the bravest person in the world or the dumbest."

Wally groaned. "Don't remind me. That was the worst thing I have ever gone though. They were both absolutely terrifying."

"Both?" Megan asked. "Who else was there?"

Robyn and Kid Flash answered at the same time.

"Agent A."

Robyn once again smiled in amusement. She had said the Batbutler's name simply, as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. Wally, on the other hand, had whispered it quietly with a shiver and a touch of pure fear in his eyes.

Megan bit her lip in worry for her obviously traumatized friend. Then, her eyes lit up.

"Hello, Megan! I know what will cheer you up Wally! I can try this new chocolate chip cookie recipe I found. It's weird; I just found the recipe sitting on the counter on top of a little silver tray." She shrugged slightly, thinking that it was just something one of her teammate's had left as a hint for her to try baking them.

Everyone but Robyn was surprised when Kid Flash promptly let out a small shriek and sped towards his room as fast as his super speed allowed.

"What was that all about?" Artemis asked. Robyn shrugged slightly like Megan had before.

"Agent A," she said simply.

**AN: Wally might just be **_**slightly**_** traumatized from his little experience. The next chapter, whenever I get it up, will be Robyn's little chat with her Daddy and 'Grandfather' about why it is not okay to scar her boyfriend for life. Review and let me know what you thought of Wally's reaction to the two Bats' interrogation methods!**

_**~LadyArtemis**_


End file.
